


Persephone

by avecodysatanas



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story References, Based on a song, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, One Shot, Persephone - Freeform, Witches, Young Michael, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avecodysatanas/pseuds/avecodysatanas
Summary: in which michael has a neighbor named persephone, and he recalls the memory of her. A one shot, may add to it if anyone wants me to. (He is recalling this when he is at the academy with warlocks, before he performs the 7 wonders)





	Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> lightly based on the song Persephone by Sidney Gish. Don't know why it made me think of michael but it did. You don't need to listen to the song to understand, but there are some references to lyrics in the song.

I first met her when I moved in with Mrs. Meade. She lived in the big house up the long, winding road. The house was 3 stories, and a pale blue hue with white shutters. It had wrap around porches on each floor, where she would keep her numerous flower boxes. The sun always seemed to beat down on her house, even on a rainy day. The house had a big and plentiful garden in the back, and she would most of her days there. Whether she was tending to her many varieties of flowers, or strumming away at her guitar, she always seemed content. Like she wanted no more out of her life. She lived with her grandmother, and they often sat on the first floor porch, sipping on fresh chamomile tea that she grew in her garden. Everything about her seemed perfect, almost to the point where it was strange. The sun always shines around her, her hair was always in place, her plants always thrived. It all didn't make sense to me at the time. Now it does. Back then, I was blind to the fact that she was a witch.  
Now, that would be the first thing I noticed about her. I would be able to smell it a mile away. I was blinded by something she had, and I'm still not sure what it is.  
I first heard about her from Mrs. Meade. She said that she was a lovely girl with a big personality. They rarely exchanged words, but she would wave to Mrs. Meade on Tuesday on her way to town. She home schooled herself, and worked part time at the flower shop.  
I first met her when her bike went over a sharp rock, giving her a flat tire. I was sitting on the porch, reading with Mrs. Meade. She walked up to us on the porch, flashing her flowery smile at both of us. She was wearing a blue button up shirt with a white grid pattern, and vintage-looking white high waisted shorts.  
“Hello, Mrs. Meade. I was wondering if you had any spare parts to help me fix my bike’s tire. We currently don’t have any at my home.” She explained.  
“Hi, Dear. I believe we do, though I wouldn’t know where they are. Michael, would you help her find the spare parts?” Ms. Meade asked me.  
“Sure. Follow me.”  
“Ok, thank you.”  
She followed me into the garage, and I started to rummage around for the spare tire patches that I had used to repair my bike a few weeks before.  
“Thank you for helping me.” She smiled.  
“No problem. I’m Michael by the way. You must be purse-a-phone.” I said.  
She laughed, trying to keep a smile off her face. “My name isn’t pronounced purse-a-phone. It’s pronounced Persephone. It’s not like something you would take before leaving home.”  
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t aware.” I was mortified.  
“It’s alright. It happens quite a lot.” She said.  
I finally found the tire patches, reaching up to the top cabinet to grab the package, as well as a pump. We left the garage, walking up to her bike that was laying in my driveway. My driveway was nothing like hers. It was short and bumpy. My house was almost black, with red shutters. My house was also 3 stories, with wrap-around porches on each level. Our houses were quite far away from each others, for nothing in this town was close together. However, everything in my backyard was dying, except for the dozens of roses Mrs. Meade planted to cover up everything I had killed. We were all quite normal.  
Her bike was exactly what you would expect from her. It was a light green cruiser, looking like it had stepped right out of the 1950’s. I picked up her bike, kicking out the kickstand and looking for the hole in the front tire. There was a big, gaping hole in the front of the tire. I took the backing off of the patch, sticking it over the hole. I took the pump and pumped air into the tire, checking the air pressure once I was done.  
“All set. There should be no more problems.” I said.  
“Thank you so much, Michael. I would love to talk more, but I have to run to work. Would it be ok if I invited you over for tea on Thursday?” She asked.  
“Definitely. Just come by when you’d like me to join you.” I smiled.  
“Sure. See you soon!” She waved.  
“See you, Persephone.” I waved back.  
“There’s the right name. It sounds nice coming out of your lips.” She yelled, racing away on her bike.  
I was now blushing like a madman. I was so happy from her saying that, that I accidentally shattered all the windows in the house.  
This girl.  
Mrs. Meade came racing over to me. “Michael, that was amazing, that was unprecedented. Your father would be proud of you.”  
I smiled at her. My powers were growing. I was so happy, and it was all because of Persephone. 

After tea on Thursday, Persephone and I started to spend more time together. We would often lay together in her garden, reading and discussing our favorite things. As I became more comfortable with her, I started to show her my magic. Mrs. Meade said it wasn’t safe, but Persephone is one of the only people I ever felt comfortable with. She wasn’t startled by it, and I always wondered why that was, just like I wondered why her garden was in full bloom even in the winter. I never questioned it then, just thinking that she was a strangely good gardener. I was blind then, blind because of my adoration for her.  
The more we fell in love, the more powerful I became. I was growing inches taller overnight, was able to teleport from one spot to another, and light fires with the flick of my hand. I started finding it fun to play with fire, setting birds in trees alight. The more my powers grew, the more roses there were in my yard. I started saving them and giving them to her. I would visit her window all the time, showing her everything I could do. She was so kind. She said she loved my gifts and would keep them forever. I felt on top of the world.  
Soon, strange things started coming to me in my dreams. Persephone would be laid out all in a bed of white. She would be naked, me also naked on top of her. I would force feed her 6 pomegranate seeds, making sure she ate it all. I would choke her while fucking her, hearing both of our moans fill the room. The sheets would become redder with each thrust as I could see the life draining from her. I strangely didn’t feel sadness, only pleasure in seeing her writhe in pain.  
I woke up from the dream with a new found darkness. I knew that the dream was a prophecy, and that this was the only way to make Persephone mine forever.  
The days following, Persephone had been acting strangely. Her smiles seemed forced, and she seemed weary of me. She stopped coming to the window as much, and I wondered what could have happened.  
“Persephone, you seem off lately. Did something happen?” I asked, scooching closer to her, putting my hand on her thigh. Today was the day I planned to make my dream come true.  
She inhaled as my hand went a little further up, feeling around a little bit. “I’m fine, I’ve just been having constant nightmares. The same one every night.”  
My hand made it all the way up her thigh until it was all the way under her skirt. “What was the dream about?”  
She suddenly pushed me onto her bed. “It doesn’t matter. Just kiss me.” She said, putting her lips onto mine.  
The makeout was getting heated as we started to grind on each other through our clothes. I was able to feel her wetness through her skirt. She was ready. I stripped us of all of our clothes, and was almost ready to push in. I took the pomegranate seeds out of my pants pocket, getting ready to feed them to her.  
“What are those?” She asked, her eyes wide.  
I grinned. “Pomegranate seeds. Don’t be shy, Persephone. Eat them.”  
I tried to feed them to her, but she suddenly tried to shove me off of her. I couldn’t let her get away. She was my whole life. I needed my dream to come true. I pushed her down to the mattress with my hands around her neck as I saw her writhing around trying to gasp for air. Suddenly, vines came up from the floor and came around my neck.  
They were from Persephone.  
She used the vines to throw me off of her, and threw me out the window. She thought that would hurt me, but it didn’t. I’m the anti-christ for fucks sake.  
I somehow made it back to my house unscathed. Mrs. Meade was sleeping, so I went to my room. I would try to reason with Persephone tomorrow. I don’t know why she acted like that.  
I went to Persephone’s window the next morning, noticing that it was repaired. I called for her, but there was no response. Only a note on the window.

‘Michael,  
You don’t understand this now, but you will in time. I know what you are, and you are dangerous. I needed to get away before you could hurt me. I did love you, but there was too much darkness inside of you. I went somewhere far away that will keep me safe. Please don’t try to visit me  
\- Persephone’

The day before Persephone left, it was the day of summer. The day she left, I had banished the world to eternal winter.

‘Six Pomegranate seeds, winter in Greece. Please don’t visit me, Persephone.’


End file.
